


The Night Of The Poisoned Ghoul

by BVBlesbian



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBlesbian/pseuds/BVBlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger Days era Frerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love how creative Gerard is with his comic books. This doesn't really fit into the main storyline, but whatevs.

   The desert sun beat down hard upon the killjoys. They've been walking for hours, carrying two gallon-sized gas cans each; ten in all. Motorbaby sat on Gerard's shoulders, her cans providing balance. 

"Hey, Mikey, can I borrow your binoculars for a sec?" Ray asked.

"All yours," Mikey replied as he handed the binoculars to him. 

"Woohoo!" he screamed.

"What is it?" Frank asked. 

"A car!"

They filled up the tank as much as they could and threw their stuff in the trunk. Mikey called shotgun, Ray took the drivers seat; Motorbaby sat in the middle back with Gerard on her left and Frank on her right. They started on their way. 

"Hey, can we put on the radio?" Motorbaby asked. Mikey turned it on and tuned it in to 109 WKIL. Dr. Death-Defy's voice came through the speakers:

_The future is bulletproof_

_The aftermath is secondary_

_It's time to do it now and do it loud_

_Killjoys, make some noise!_

They all started singing along, getting the lyrics spot on; it was _their_  song, after all. They stopped at the nearest gas station and filled the tank the rest of the way full, along with a surprise. 

"Frank," Gerard whispered, "follow me."

"Why?"

He paused for a second. "It's her birthday today, and I want to give her a treat. I know we don't have much for cash, but you only turn ten once." They paid for the gas, a pack of decorative buttons for her jacket, and a foot-long chocolate bar. 

They returned to the road when Gerard raised his voice. "Attention everyone; I have an announcement. Today is a very special day for a very special person. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTORBABY!" 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," everyone else responded. 

"I know we don't have a lot of money, but we got you a present," Frank said. He gave her the buttons and the chocolate. Her eyes sparkled like hazel-colored glass. 

"It's beautiful," she whispered, "thank you so much. I love you all." She hugged Frank first, then Gerard, kissed Mikey's cheek, and gave Ray a fist bump since he was driving. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to warn you, this chapter is kinda deep. It was very therapeutic for me when I wrote this because I was going through a bit of a rough patch. So, er, trigger warning I guess, for those of you that need it.

   The full moon shone brightly in the night, casting shadows on the limited vegetation in the Californian desert. The killjoys found a place to park their car and settle down for the night. They had a good sized fire going when supper time came around. They passed around the food rations for the night. Motorbaby got up and gave each of them a small piece of her chocolate bar. 

"It's your chocolate," Mikey pointed out, "you keep it."

"I _want_  to do this for you guys. You guys rescued me from Korse, you took me in as family, and I'm eternally grateful for all of it. The least I can do is give you guys chocolate," she responded. She sat between Frank and Gerard, picking up her ration. She ate about half of it, the words she just said echoing through her mind. She put the rest of it in Gerard's lap and climbed into the back seat of the car, tears teasing the edges of her eyes. 

Gerard looked at the others with a confused look on his face. "I'll go see what's up," he said as he stood. He made his way to where she was, slowly opening the door so he didn't startle her. "What's wrong, hon?"  

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face. "You guys took me in as if I were family. And I have none. I see the way you look at Frank, the way he looks back, the way you two love each other." 

He was confused. "Why does that make you cry?"

"You two are exactly like my parents. They were very affectionate, and loved me a lot. Don't be mad at me for saying this, but you two feel like fathers to me, and it makes me feel worse about my parents being dead. I . . . I . . ." She sobbed uncontrollably. 

Gerard wrapped her in his embrace. He stroked her hair, whispering softly into her ear. 

_"So long to all my friends, every one of them met tragic ends_

_With every passing day_

_I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all tonight_

_And if they only knew what I would say_

_If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_One day I'll lose this fight as we fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright"_

She calmed down enough to speak clearly. "You wrote that?" she asked. 

He nodded. 

"It's beautiful; thank you." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Hey, when we get done with this mission, do you think you and Frank could adopt me?" 

He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "If that's what you want, and if Frank agrees to it, consider it done. But another thing I need to know. You haven't been eating your full rations all week. Why is that?"  

She sheepishly averted his eyes. "Well, ... I kind of, er, lose my appetite when, ... well, when,... I get, depressed." 

He held her hands in his, letting them make their way up her arms. She softly winced in pain. He gave her a questioning look, halfway expecting what she was going to tell him based off the location of the pain. She reluctantly took off her jacket and showed him her left arm; there were long, thin lines, most of them about a week or two old. 

"What did you use?" he whispered, careful not to let the others hear. 

She matched his volume. "The razor blade on my pocket knife," she replied. After a pause she added, "And now you think I'm psychotic." 

He pushed up his sleeve and held a flashlight up to it, revealing thicker, yet highly faded scars. "Why'd you do it? You seemed so happy." 

"I dunno, I just did, I guess." 

He smiled at her, letting her know that he understood. "Well, the next time you feel like doing it, pull me aside." 

"I will." She put her jacket on and they went back out to the fire. He sat down next to Frank again, draping his arm over his shoulder. She cuddled next to Ray. They started to sing an ... unconventional campfire song. 

_Well, I was there on the day they sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out we watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself, but it started with an alright scene..._

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my very first attempt at writing smut. I know it's super short, and that it kinda sucks, but at least I tried. :P   
> This is what could happen when a lesbian tries to write about two dudes doin' it. Some phrases might be awkward. You have been warned.

   A couple hours had passed. Ray, Mikey, and Motorbaby were fast asleep in the car. Gerard and Frank were cuddling by the waning firelight. 

"I love you Gee," whispered Frank. 

"I love you too Frankie." He kissed Frank's soft, sweet lips, raking his hands through his shoulder-length black hair. 

Frank melted under the intensity of the kiss. His trembling hands slowly made their way to the fastening of Gerard's jeans. He undid it swiftly and subtly. The jeans slid down to mid-thigh before Gerard took over dominance. 

He tore Frank's vest off. "Take off your boots," he ordered, his tone soft and gentle. Frank obeyed, along with removing his own jeans. "How do you want it tonight?" 

"Make me howl," Frank whispered, "make it hurt." 

Gerard got a sly smile on his face. "Wouldn't that rouse the others?"

"It doesn't matter, I just; Gee, I just need you. Please." 

He got a couple of things out of his pocket. He ripped open the condom wrapper and slid it onto his rock hard boner. "Bend over for me, baby." He put a drop of lubricant onto his finger, but not too much, remembering Frank's request. Pushing in to the knuckle, he twisted his finger in circles. He hit Frank's prostrate, making him whimper. "You're so tight, Frankie. You really want me in you, don't you?"

The only response Frank could give was a whimper. 

He put his left hand on Frank's hip, using the spare one to line everything up. He slowly made his way in, his jaw slacking open. He gradually gained speed, hitting Frank's g-spot every time. 

Frank was moaning uncontrollably, making almost inhuman sounds. 

They came within seconds of each other. Gerard pulled out with a sigh, smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

  Five minutes passed. They laid next to each other, coming off their high, holding each other close. 

Frank finally broke the silence. "What was it that had her(Motorbaby) so upset?" 

"Her parents," Gerard replied. "They, died. A few years ago. And she says that we feel like fathers to her."

"Really? She really feels like that?" Frank asked, amazed. 

"Mhm. She asked me if we would adopt her after our mission." 

"She's like a daughter to me. Why _shouldn't_ we adopt her?" 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, pleased at the thought of starting a family. 


End file.
